Baby Brother
by LittleChinaAru
Summary: Norway ends up embarrassing Iceland so the young nation goes off and sulks, but later end up bonding.


This is my first Hetalia fan fiction ever written for the lovely Endova Elixabete.

I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

"Come on Iceland, don't be stubborn about this." Norway said as he tried to coax his baby brother out of his room.

"No! I don't want you to keep embarrassing me! Every time I try and have a friend over, you have to go and find a way to humiliate me!" The silver haired teen said from inside the room.

Norway sighed, he hated when Iceland was difficult, and he hadn't done anything wrong either. All he had done was show Hong Kong some baby things that belonged to Iceland when he was little. "Come on Iceland, it wasn't anything bad. What's wrong with showing someone how little you used to be. You were the cutest baby…" He said smiling softly at the thought of the little child that used to have to run to catch up with him.

Said brother just lay on his bed, pulling his pillow to cover his face in aggravation. "I don't want Hong Kong of all people seeing that! He will tease me to no end and you know it!"

He yelled into his pillow. Iceland never understood why Norway insisted on doing things like this. His puffin flew in through the window and pecked at his hand.

"Hey tough guy I'm hungry!" it said.

Iceland sat up and rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you go out and get something to eat?" He asked to only get a nasty look in return. "Look don't give me that, I kinda don't want to be out there with HIM."

Norway's arms fell to his side and he sighed. There was no way Iceland was going to give in and see it from his eyes, no he was too proud to ever let that happen. He quietly sulked off and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The blonde haired man sat down at the table and sighed. "Where did I go wrong? He was never this way when he was a child." He said to a small fairy.

"It's not your fault Norway, he is just growing up." She said as she flew and landed on top of the Norwegian's head.

"I guess…but I wish he would at least spend time with me." He said softly.

Hours passed and soon the pains of hunger drove Iceland from his room, followed in suit by a very annoyed and hungry puffin. "Alright stop with the pecking. I am getting you food now aren't I?" He soon made it to the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a can of fish. He opened it and tossed some to the nagging bird. "There now stop whining."

He said. As Iceland went to get himself some food, he sniffed the air and smelled something very good as his mouth began to water. He followed the scent to the living room where Norway was sitting down on the couch with a freshly made butter cake.

Norway looked up to see Iceland standing in the doorway. "You can come sit down you know." He said looking back at his cake. He had a feeling that Iceland still was angry at him and didn't want to talk. The Icelander walked over to the couch and sat down next to his brother and sighed. For a moment they just sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"The cake smells good…" Iceland said, trying to break the silence. Norway looked up, his dark eyes almost smiling.

"You can have a slice you know." He said as he cut the cake again and put it on an extra plate he had.

Iceland took the plate and licked his lips before taking a bite of the moist cake. "Mmm…this is really good" he said. "You always did make the best butter cakes…" Norway looked up at this and the smile grew outward.

"You really think that?" He asked as the silver haired teen nodded. "That means a lot to me" Norway said. They ate the cake in a comfortable silence together before putting the plates down on the coffee table.

"Iceland, I'm sorry." Norway said softly, "I never meant to embarrass you. I just want to show the whole world how precious you are." He said. Iceland looked down at his feet, a small blush overcoming his face.

"Yeah well…I'm sorry for thinking that you were just making fun of me. Just promise not to do it in front of my friends again." He said looking at the Norwegian with a smile.

Norway paused for a moment, and then a smirk came across his face. "Alright I won't show your friends any more of your baby things…if you call me big brother." Iceland's eyes widened.

"No way! I will not be calling you something like that! Didn't we just get over the fact of me not being a child anymore?" He said hiding his face in his palms.

"Come on, just once. One little pair of words." He said getting a bit closer. "Or do I have to show Hong Kong your baby outfits again?"

Iceland looked back up at him and glared slightly. "You wouldn't dare do that again."

The other smirked even more, "oh you bet I will."

The teenager groaned and took a deep breath. "B-big brother…."

Norway hugged him tightly "see was that really so hard?" He asked him. "I will keep my end of the deal, no more baby things." He said softly.

Iceland nodded "thank you…" He said yawning a bit.

Norway hugged him "I love you baby brother."

"I love you too…" he said before falling asleep in his brother's arms.

"Good night Iceland…sweet dreams."

* * *

So ends the story. Please review and tell me what you think! 3


End file.
